


Eros (Grizzly Remix)

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Music, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: Otabek utilizes his hobby when it comes to fooling around with Yuri in the bedroom.The dirty, dirty sequel to the much tamerAgape: Ursa Major Mix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OHHH BUDDY BOY DID YOU THINK I WAS DONE
> 
> Somehow, I got the idea from reading _[Let the Record Drop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9673511)_ this morning. Shoutout to BoxWineConfessions.
> 
> I'm not sure if you guys have seen them, but do you know about [those vibrators that work to the music you listen to](http://www.lovelifetoys.com/OhMiBod-3-OH)? 
> 
> The toy I describe in this fic is kind of a bastardization of the one in the link above, plus a few other toys on that site. There are a few that work via wifi and/or Bluetooth, so that's implied here.
> 
> Also—just imagine these two with three cats, one of them being a little kitten. Maybe they'll adopt more once they retire from skating :3

Yuri turns over in bed, arm stretched out for his and Otabek’s bobtailed baby as he whines. “What are you doing with him?”

Otabek faces Yuri, the white and gray kitten fluffed up in his big arms and meowing softly. “Do you want him to watch?”

His face hardens and his frown stretches all the way down to his chin, arm dropping and returning to his chest. “Fine. Does he have enough food?”

“He’ll be fine, Yuri. Inzhu and Max will take care of him. Besides,” Otabek says as he sets down the kitten and lets him totter off, “I don’t think we’ll take very long.”

Yuri turns over on his back and grumbles. There is some truth in what Otabek says, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. With practices becoming more intense by the day, an off-day like this one is a gift from the gods. Sort of. He and Otabek can fool around in the bedroom for a little bit, but then it’s back to watching old videos of themselves on the ice and stretching muscles that are difficult to stretch. They could kill two birds with one stone in some cases, but the two have agreed to keep work and play separate. For the most part.

Once Otabek shuts the door, he sheds his shirt. It’s littered with cat hair, anyway. Yuri looks at him shamelessly, appreciating the years of ice skating that has toned his body so well. To save time, Yuri does the same, slipping off his (re: Otabek’s) shirt and wiggling out of his tiger-print boxers. Otabek looks back at him with a smirk before going to their dresser to pull out the appropriate items for their fun.

While Otabek does that, Yuri grabs his phone on the nightstand and opens up the playlist he’d been sent last night. There are a few songs he’s familiar with, the ones that have been tinkered with over the years thanks to Otabek’s attention to detail. Like his routine on the ice, Otabek pays close attention to how his music flows, how he’s able to capture Yuri’s attention and heart with each dynamic and key change and everything in between. Sometimes when he’s asleep, he can feel the rhythm of “Agape: Ursa Major Mix” creeping into his subconscious. It drives him to unknowingly cling to Otabek until he wakes up in the morning next to him.

On nights when they’re more intimate and needy, the beats are harder, grittier, Yuri wanting more and more _and more_ and moaning over the distorted sounds seeping into his sweat-soaked skin. Those days are ways away. They’ll need to tackle their next competition, first.

But for now, Yuri drops his hand holding his phone aside to watch Otabek crawl between his spread legs; in the time he’d been looking through the playlist, he got rid of the rest of his clothes, too. Otabek holds two pairs of large headphones, a splitter, a bottle of lube, and a black, silicone vibrator. He sets everything next to Yuri, keeping the lube closest to his side before he leans forward and gives him a kiss. It’s slow, deliberate, wanting to drag this moment out for as long as possible before the inevitable knocks on their door. Yuri kisses back and runs his fingers through Otabek’s hair, thick and a few inches longer than when they met as teenagers. He loves it. He loves everything about him.

A quiet moan leaves Yuri’s lips when Otabek pulls away, who graciously pushes his long, blonde locks out of his face so he can get a better look at him. Several years of being together and Yuri’s cheeks still manage to flush a dusty pink to make Otabek smile. He sits back up on his knees, hands smoothing down Yuri’s pale skin and stopping briefly to brush his thumbs over his nipples. That quiet moan grows louder, hips lifting off the mattress by half an inch to silently signal for so much more. It’s the beginning of a familiar song that trickles down his spine all the way to his toes. Otabek’s breath hitches as he looks on at Yuri, moving his hands further to his pelvis and to the sides of his thighs.

“Beautiful,” Otabek sighs.

Yuri responds wordlessly with another small lift of his hips, heat bubbling where Otabek begins to touch with more pressure.

His thighs spread easily with the guidance, exposing himself and letting his cock come to life when two fingers slide up the underside from base to tip. Another moan spills off his tongue when he feels Otabek’s thumb press the skin right above his entrance, rubbing in circles that spin his head in the same, arousing direction.

“Beka, please,” Yuri says, tossing his phone towards him in favor of grabbing the sheets. “I want it.”

Otabek nods, though he can’t help but rub his thumb for a few seconds longer to hear him moan again. “Fingers first?”

Yuri shakes his head. “No. I want it now.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s not that big!” he cries, then drops his voice and looks in Otabek’s eyes with all the need and desperation for something inside him. “It’s not that big. Not as big as you.”

That last part is like a pseudo-compliment, and Yuri knows Otabek likes it because he sees him avert his eyes and disguises the modesty as a cue to grab the vibrator and the lube. In truth, it really isn’t that big. It’s a couple of inches short of Otabek’s length, and its thickness feels like a twig compared to him. Watching Otabek slick the toy in a generous amount of lube isn’t daunting; it just makes him more impatient.

The vibrator shines in the light when Otabek brings it towards Yuri, bringing it right to his entrance and using his other hand to hold one thigh steady. He prods the tip once, twice, then slips it slowly inside him, that outside ring sucking every slick inch in for a slow stretch. A surge of hormones travels up Yuri, causing him to shut his eyes, cry out Otabek’s name, and clench the sheets. It’s not turned on yet, but being filled already makes his cock twitch and ache for the next step.

Otabek pushes the entire length in, leaving the last portion of the toy visible so he can turn it on properly. Yuri’s eyes flutter open and he gets a glimpse of Otabek, also hard just from hearing him moan and say his name. He takes the time to steady his breath and tuck two pillows under his head while Otabek connects the splitter to Yuri’s phone, then the headphones themselves after that. He hands one pair to Yuri and takes the other, both of them slipping them over their ears and surrounding themselves, for now, in silence.

Yuri doesn’t hear anything when Otabek moves slightly and taps his phone screen several times. Another second passes and then his ears grab onto a soundscape that travels from his right ear to his left, a different kind of tingle running down his spine. Otabek moves again, one hand coming between Yuri’s legs to turn on the vibrator. The timing is to the T, as shown by the baseline coming in with a catchy keyboard hook that initiates the toy pulsating in time with the rhythm of the song.

The first time they used this toy, Yuri got to choose a song to test it out. Unfortunately, the vibrations came too slowly for him to get off in a reasonable amount of time. Otabek gave another song a shot, but Yuri nearly lost his mind coming several times in less than five minutes. It took some time, but ultimately, Yuri wanted to get off to Otabek and Otabek only. That includes the music he creates, just for the two of them.

The song in their ears right now is a newer one; Yuri remembers leaning on his side not too long ago, Otabek’s gaze so intense when he clicks away and gets everything in place down to the millisecond. He even shooed Inzhu out of the way so he could finish. Now, Yuri can enjoy the song, the steady bass corresponding with the pumps of the vibrator against his insides. He can’t hear himself moaning; he focuses on the sampled, suggestive lyrics that make his body sink into the sheets.

During the transition to the next song, Yuri is dropped into Otabek's take on "Eros." It's been so long since he's witnessed his senior's original performance, but this remix lives on between him and Otabek. The melody is completely intact, but It's their own form of eros, transformed and tailored to the style of deep house music. Yuri’s listened to it countless times, etching the song in his ears, thinking of Otabek and his desire for him during every single listen.

It’s this song that makes Otabek change his position, going from simply watching to getting in on the beat. His fingers curl around Yuri’s cock, stroking with the tempo that’s a few steps up from the previous song. Yuri arches up higher, the vibrations adjusted to be in sync with the melody this time instead of the bass. Each note held out is a longer vibration, a longer wave of heat burning through Yuri. Otabek takes advantage of those vibrations, amplifying the stimulation when he sinks down and wraps his lips around the tip of Yuri’s cock. He twitches, mouth agape and overcome with nothing but the thought of Otabek.

Otabek sucks the tip, tongue flicking the slit to match the beat of the song. At this rate, Yuri’s going to come way before the end of the playlist, but he doesn’t care. He releases one hand from the sheets to grab Otabek’s hair again, guiding him to bob his head up and down like quarter notes in succession.

A long solo saturated with slurs suddenly shoots Yuri so much closer to coming, especially when Otabek gets one hand on the vibrator to change the intensity while his mouth works around his balls. Otabek tips the vibrator at a different angle and holds on so that it’s perfectly aimed towards Yuri’s prostate. As the climax of the song hits their ears, Otabek licks the entirety of Yuri’s cock, stopping at the tip and sucking hard at the final few notes.

Those several seconds before the next song is more than enough time for Yuri to fill in the quiet with his loud moans that break through the barriers of their headphones. He spills inside Otabek’s mouth and twists in bed uncontrollably, all of the pleasure and heat clashing to lift Yuri into his own, personal euphoria. His hips thrust up against Otabek’s tongue, milking his orgasm down to the last drop so he can swallow it all. Otabek leaves the vibrator in him with the tip still tapping against his prostate until Yuri sharply tugs his hair. It’s only then that he pulls the vibrator out and turns it off, replacing it with his own throbbing, leaking cock.

The slip inside is easy, filling him up so easily that all of the air is forced out of Yuri’s lungs again. Yuri throws his arms around Otabek and wraps his legs around him, the deep, hard thrusts practically bringing him to hardness again.

He can tell Otabek is trying to fuck him to the beat of the next song, but he’s only human. His thrusts are faster, deeper, so hard that Yuri can nearly hear himself yell over the drums and the guitar. It’s all offbeat and discordant and Yuri can’t stand it any longer. He yanks the headphones off of him and Otabek, bringing himself back into the reality of heavy breaths and slick skin slapping against one another. It’s another dimension of lyricism, Otabek moaning Yuri’s name as he digs his nails into his hips and growls close to his lips. Yuri captures them in his, kissing him hard and sucking his lips while bringing his nails down his back. Otabek pulls away as Yuri’s name comes out as a snarl, hips snapping to come inside him.

Yuri loses it at the same time, coming again onto his belly and moans reducing to gibberish. Otabek fills him completely, hot and sticky and crude with every thrust that squishes between them. There is nothing in Yuri’s head except Otabek. His music in his ears, his hands on his hips, his cock rendering him completely useless and limp. He has to shake his hair out of the way to attempt a kiss. Otabek is just as spent when he kisses him back.

“Beautiful,” Otabek sighs again.

Yuri half-smiles before grunting, feeling the weight of the other resting on top of him while his face is pressed against the pillow adjacent to all the stray, blonde hair. A shower is in order as soon as he gets him to pull out.

“Beka. Get off me. You’re gross.”

He turns slightly from the pillow, peeking at him. “So are you.”

“Ugh.” Yuri rolls his eyes, then feels for his phone next to him. He makes good work of his fingers to disconnect the splitter so he can hold it over Otabek’s back, decorated now with lines of red. “We didn’t even get through half this playlist,” he says as he scrolls through the music.

“See? We didn’t take very long.”

Yuri huffs a few strands out of his face and sets his phone aside, having no idea where he threw those headphones. He hopes he didn’t do too much damage to them because he knows how Otabek gets snippy with his pricey gear. Maybe that’ll be a catalyst to some more dirty fun in the shower.

Or not, because now the two of them can hear faint kitten cries at the door.

That’s Otabek’s cue to rise up, but not without one more kiss to make time stop for just a few more seconds. Yuri gladly accepts, giving the two of them one last moment of intimacy before getting back to their demanding schedules.

“I love you,” Otabek says in Kazakh.

Yuri returns the sentiment in Russian.

He never tells Otabek, but in his opinion, these words to each other are the perfect ending to any playlist, regardless of whether they finish it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> And before I forget, Happy Valentine's Day! Be safe and have fun and if you don't have anyone to celebrate it with, celebrate it with me. I've got chocolate. And Netflix.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and mix CDs are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter ](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
